Les vies antérieures
by nyxox
Summary: Mathieu est schizophrène. Du moins, c'est ce qu'il prétend être. Et c'est ce qu'on lui accorde volontier. Mais si ces personnalités étaient plus qu'une part de lui ? Si elles étaient une part de son passé ? Voir des vies antérieures qui existaient bien avant SLG... Propos violent /!\
1. Avant propos

**Avant propos :**

Donc ce petit recueil présentera la vie des personnalités de Mathieu dans une autre partie du temps. En considérant qu'elles sont des vies antérieures, je les appellerai donc toutes Mathieu à la place de Hippie, Patron, Geek, bref vous avez compris le principe. Ça ne servirait à rien de les appeler par leurs noms tant qu'elles ne sont pas "nées" dans SLG. Hum... Je me demande si je suis claire...

Sinon, le rating M n'est pas là pour rien. Toutes les personnalités meurent dans ce recueil. Pour vous évitez de futurs traumatismes voilà ce que vous trouverez dans chacun des chapitres, ainsi vous pourrez sauter ce qui vous déplaît :

_-Le geek : présence de maltraitance, vocabulaire inadapté pour un enfant_

_-Le prof : horreurs de la guerre_

_-Le patron : vocabulaire inadapté pour un enfant, présence de suicide_

_-Le hippie : drogue, horreurs de la guerre_

_-La fille : Automutilation, suicide_

_-Le panda : Violence, meurtre_

_-Mathieu : mis à part un langage charretier, rien à signaler camarade !_

J'oubliais... Comme d'hab, Mathieu Sommet ne s'appartient qu'à lui-même.


	2. Le geek

**12 Décembre 1970**

Mathieu était assis sur un banc, devant son école. Ses yeux fixés sur les pages d'un comics, il hésitait sur la démarche à suivre. Sa montre annonçait 16H50. Dans dix minutes, sa mère serait à la maison. Dans quinze, son père rentrerait du travail. Et la guerre commencerait à la maison. Sachant qu'il lui fallait vingt minutes pour rejoindre son chez lui, Mathieu savait qu'il arriverait en pleine bataille.

Pliant sa BD consciencieusement, Mathieu la rangea dans son sac, sans pour autant quitter son banc. Un regard sur ses avants bras lui coupa le courage nécessaire pour rentrer. Son corps était mutilé, recouvert de bleus et de cicatrices. Ses articulations lui faisaient toujours mal. Si il rentrait maintenant, il n'était pas sûr de réussir à faire semblant en allant au collège demain.

La nuit commençait à tomber lorsqu'il se décida. Il se leva, fébrile. Un pas devant l'autre, il se dirigea vers sa prison. Tendant l'oreille, il souhaitait profité au maximum de son instant de liberté. Les bruits des moteurs à essence, les cris des enfants rejoignant leurs chez eux. Mathieu n'entendrait plus ces signes de vie avant demain.

Lorsqu'il arriva dans sa rue, l'adolescent du supporter le regard curieux et peiné des voisins. Tous savaient ce que subissaient le garçon. Mais tous se taisaient. Ce n'était pas leurs affaires après tout. Lorsque Mathieu pénétra dans son jardin, il se stoppa afin de retirer sa casquette. Il ne voulait pas énerver plus son père qui ne cessait de hurler que ce couvre chef était pour les enfants de mauvaises familles. Tentant de se révolter, Mathieu se souvenait qu'il avait un jour questionné son père sur ce qu'était une bonne famille. Les coups qu'il avait reçu à l'époque l'avait dissuader de faire d'autres provocations. A une époque, il avait voulu montrer au monde qu'il était fort, qu'aucun coup et aucune insulte ne le ferait plié. Mais son instinct de survie avait repris le dessus. Mathieu encaissait. Il était devenu un maître en cette matière.

Prenant une grande inspiration, il ouvrit la porte d'entrée. Le silence le surprit. Il s'était attendu à entendre des cris, des pleurs, des assiettes brisées. Mais rien, si ce n'est une forte odeur d'alcool qui flottait dans l'air. Profitant de cette aubaine, l'adolescent ne prit pas la peine d'enlever ses chaussures et grimpa les marches deux par deux pour atteindre l'étage. Il vérifia que personne n'était dans le couloir avant de filer dans sa chambre et de refermer la porte derrière lui.

Mathieu laissa un soupire de soulagement lui échapper. Les volets de la pièce étaient déjà fermés si bien que le garçon du tapoter le mur afin de trouver l'interrupteur. L'ampoule grésilla tandis qu'il laissait son sac s'échouer sur le sol. En relevant la tête, les yeux de l'adolescent croisèrent ceux de son père, assis sur le lit au fond de la pièce. Mathieu laissa échapper un hoquet de surprise. Bafouillant, il essaya d'expliquer son retard. L'adulte se leva, faisant grincer le lit. Titubant, il marcha jusqu'à son fils avant de laisser échapper d'une voix froide.

"Cette pétasse c'est cassée ! C'est de ta faute petit enfoiré, c'est de ta faute !"

Il abattu son point sur le visage du plus jeune qui fut propulsé au sol. Une forte odeur de whisky se dégageait de lui pendant qu'il titubait pour asséner d'autres coups.

"Cette salle traînée ! Elle n'a même pas pris la peine de me le dire en face. Tu n'es qu'un bâtard, tu m'entends ? Un bâtard ! Elle qui s'était fait engrosser par le premier mec venu ! Elle m'abandonne alors que je l'ai recueilli, elle et sa chose !"

Les poings engourdit, l'homme ivre se releva avant d'envoyer des coups de pieds dans l'estomac de Mathieu.

"Et tu ne m'as rien dit, espèce de salaud. Je suis sur que tu savais ! Tu as voulu me faire payer les coups d'hier hein ? Dis le enfoiré ! Dis le ! Avoue putain ! Avoue !"

Les coups continuèrent de pleuvoir sur le petit corps. Les plaies qui n'étaient pas cicatrisées se rouvrirent. L'homme releva Mathieu pour mettre son visage ensanglanté en face du sien.

"Dis le...

-Oui, supplia Mathieu. Pardon, pardon, je savais, pardon !"

Le plus jeune mentait. Bien sur qu'il n'était au courant de rien. Il n'avait pas assez de lien avec sa génitrice pour ça. Mais il était prêt à avouer n'importe quoi pour que la douleur s'arrête.

"Alors j'avais raison..."

Utilisant toute sa force, l'homme le projeta sur le bureau. La tête de l'adolescent se cogna dans un des angles du meubles. Ne s'arrêtant pas là, le monstre revint à l'attaque. Mathieu se sentait faible. Il avait du mal à respirait. Mais peu à peu, la douleur semblait partir. Il n'entendait plus le cris de la bête, il ne sentait plus les coups sur sa peau. L'adolescent peinait à garder les yeux ouverts. Lorsque l'homme se prépara à lui envoyer un objet au visage, Mathieu ferma les yeux. II n'avait plus mal. Il ne s'inquiétait plus. C'était fini. Ses yeux bleus avaient disparus en même temps que sa vie. Il était né victime, mais dans la mort il serait libre. Libre.


	3. Le prof

**/!\ Avant de commencer cette partie, je tiens à préciser que je ne suis pas antisémite. Je présente simplement une page de notre histoire à travers un personnage fictif. Les choses écrites dans ce passage sont encore dures. Donc si vous êtes sensibles, abstenez-vous. La plupart des actes décrits se sont passés. J'en ai entendu parler dans les livres, dans des témoignages et dans des reportages. Je vous avoue que cela m'a beaucoup marqué, surtout le passage avec un homme qui racontait qu'on jetait des bébés dans les flammes vivants. Bref, je pense que tout le monde aura compris ça, mais, avec les temps qui courent, je préfère faire cette précision. Bonne lecture. /!\**

* * *

><p><em>5 Avril 1943 <em>

Tout petit déjà, Mathieu était un curieux. Il cherchait à comprendre tout ce qui l'entourait, décortiquait le fonctionnement des choses jusqu'à maîtriser le sujet parfaitement. Ses instituteurs ne manquaient pas de louanges à son égard. C'était un enfant calme, intelligent et studieux. Il était aussi plein de vie, chose qui manquait au lendemain de la guerre.

C'était donc sans surprise que sa mère l'avait vu se diriger vers une carrière de médecin. Elle pensait souvent que si son père était encore là, il aurait été très fier de voir l'évolution de son garçon. Mais le pauvre homme était mort au front. D'un certain côté, cela soulageait la femme. Surtout lorsque la Deuxième Guerre fut déclarée. Il aurait été malade de voir ce pour quoi il s'était battu se détruire ainsi. Tout se passa très vite si bien que la mère et le fils n'eurent pas le temps de tout assimiler. Il leur semblait que, du jour au lendemain, la France fut recouverte d'Allemands. Très vite le héros Pétain capitula et se lia avec le führer allemand. Personne n'osait s'opposer à ce nouveau régime. Tous savaient ce qui arrivait à ceux qui le faisaient.

Mathieu s'était fait un nom dans le pays. Il était l'auteur de plusieurs thèses qui avaient fait s'exalter le monde scientifique. Ce fut donc sans surprise que les Allemands prirent contact avec lui. La science les fascinait, en particulier les mystères de la génétique. Les nazis le prièrent vivement de se joindre à eux, sous les protestations du jeune homme. Mais les suppliques de sa mère l'avaient fait céder. La pauvre avait perdu son mari à cause de la guerre. Elle refusait de renoncer à son fils.

Mathieu fut d'abord envoyé dans des bâtiments où des jeunes femmes étaient entassées. Volontaires, du moins sur le papier, elles étaient chargées de propager la race arienne. Le jeune homme devait les inséminer, comme un fermier avec ses bêtes. Il vérifiait aussi la santé des bébés et les mettait à l'écart, loin de leurs mères, comme le voulaient les Allemands.

Puis les ambitions d'Hitler s'étaient élevées. De l'usine à bébé, Mathieu avait été muté dans une usine de la mort. Auschwitz. Tous ceux qui avaient eu affaire aux nazis savaient de quoi en retournait ce lieu. Tous savaient que les déportés n'en revenaient pas et que les nazis qui étaient chargés d'y travailler perdaient leurs âmes. La nuit avant son départ, Mathieu pleura longuement. Sa mère était restée à Paris. Il n'avait de nouvelles d'elle qu'à travers ses lettres et il n'osait pas l'inquiéter. C'est pourquoi il ne lui parla pas de sa mutation. Il ne lui restait que les apparences.

Ça faisait un an que Mathieu vivait à Auschwitz. La routine ne s'installait pas. Il ne s'habituerait jamais à ce qu'il devait faire. Le jeune homme avait son propre quartier dans le camp. On lui envoyait des prisonniers malades qui n'étaient plus assez rentables dans le camp, mais qui pouvaient encore servir de cobayes. Mathieu était censé leur injecter divers produits dans le sang et de comparer leurs effets. Il devait aussi mener diverses expériences sur eux afin de voir si leurs corps étaient aussi résistants que ceux des Aryens.

Parfois, Mathieu avait le droit de sortir de ses quartiers, mais pas du camp. Il naviguait entre la cour où les prisonniers s'entassaient et les camps de travaux où les pauvres se tuaient à la tâche. Parfois, comme pour le punir un peu plus, Mathieu était de corvée de ramassage. Dans le métier, cela signifiait prendre les corps des chambres à gaz pour les traîner jusqu'à une fosse commune auquel on mettait le feu lorsque les fours crématoires ne suivaient pas le mouvement. Il y avait trop de juifs. Pas assez de fours. Le pire était lorsque les nazis ne prenaient pas le temps de tuer les bébés afin de gagner des heures. Ils se contentaient de coucher les bambins dans une couverture, de la refermer et de les traîner jusque dans la fosse. Là, les petits étaient jetés vivants dans les flammes où reposaient les corps de leurs parents.

Mathieu entendait chaque nuit leurs hurlements et leurs pleurs. Il ne dormait plus depuis longtemps. Comment aurait-il pu ? Il ne se révoltait pas. En restant stoïque, il cautionnait ce régime. En cautionnant ce régime, il devenait lui-même un monstre. Il avait du sang sur les mains. Son père qui était mort pour la France aurait honte de lui. Et sa mère... Que dirait-elle lorsqu'elle apprendrait que son fils n'était qu'un être immoral ?

Un jour, alors que Mathieu était assis à son bureau, un soldat lui amena un enfant d'une dizaine d'années. Il le jeta aux pieds du scientifique.

"Comme d'habitude. Fais-lui la totale."

Sur ces mots, le soldat tourna les talons. Pour la première fois, depuis des mois, Mathieu resta figé. Ses yeux étaient perdus dans ceux du jeune garçon. Le petit était perdu. Tremblant. Il savait ce qui allait lui arriver. Des larmes dégoulinaient sur ses joues sans que ne s'échappe un sanglot de sa bouche. Les Allemands auraient sa vie, mais pas sa fierté. Ce petit était courageux. Et cela troubla Mathieu. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à lui ingérer un produit, le petit hoqueta. Ce fut la goutte de trop. Mathieu jeta son matériel au sol, son corps étant parcouru de spasmes. Il fixa la porte, hésitant puis attrapa le poignet de l'enfant. Prenant un autre passage, il conduisit le garçon dans un dédale de couloirs, le menant finalement dehors, à l'abri des regards et des sentinelles. Ne se souciant pas des barbelés qui écorcheraient ses mains, Mathieu saisit le grillage et le souleva. Le plus jeune, abasourdi ne savait pas quoi faire.

"Casse-toi ! cria Mathieu."

L'enfant ne bougea pas, tétanisé.

"Dégage petit, putain ! Grouille-toi ! Cours ! Ne me fais pas regretter..."

Sortant de sa léthargie, le garçon obéit. Il se glissa sous le grillage et couru autant que lui permettait ses forces. Mathieu le regarda disparaître dans le paysage. Des larmes salées glissaient sur ses joues. Il n'entendit pas les nazis débarquaient derrière lui, lui demandant où était le cobaye. Il ne sentit rien lorsque la crosse d'une arme s'abattit sur son crâne ni lorsqu'on l'attacha pour le poster face à un mur. Des fusils étaient en face de lui, armés, prêt-à tiré. Mais Mathieu ne s'en souciait guère. Il repensait au doux visage de sa mère. À la fierté présente dans ses yeux. Il songea un instant qu'il aurait fait une bonne action dans sa vie. Cela ne rattraperait pas toutes les horreurs qu'il avait accomplies. Mais cela pèserait peut-être dans la balance dans l'autre monde. Fixant l'horizon, au delà des barbelés, Mathieu ne sentit que brièvement la balle lui transperçait le crâne. Son corps s'écroula au sol, parcouru de spasmes. Dans un dernier soupir, Mathieu songea à ce garçon qui venait de s'échapper. Il espérait qu'il vivrait assez longtemps pour voir les nazis s'écroulaient et prendre sa revanche sur la vie. D'un geste du pied, un soldat vérifia si le scientifique était bien mort.

"Foutez-le dans la fosse, dit-il. On a encore du boulot. Un train vient d'entrer en gare."


	4. Le patron

_**7 Juillet 1938, New York**_

Le bar était bondé. Les clients discutaient gaiement tandis que le jukebox diffusait une musique à la mode. A l'écart, derrière des paravents, quatre hommes s'affrontaient du regard. Les deux premiers étaient vêtus de costumes. Ils avaient une quarantaine d'années et une moue malsaine sur le visage. Les seconds étaient plus jeunes. Une vingtaine d'années pour le premier, une trentaine pour le deuxième.

«Donc en résumé, vous avez encore échoué. »

Le plus jeune s'apprêtait à répondre, mais son ami le devança.

« Désolé boss. Les membres du clan Wolf nous ont devancés d'un quart de secondes.

-Il me semble pourtant que je vous avais demandé d'agir de suite afin de ne pas subir ces désagréments… Tu n'as pourtant pas l'habitude de me décevoir Alexandre. Peut-être devrais-tu te débarrasser de ce gamin tant que tu le peux encore. »

Ledit Alexandre protesta et promit à Anton, son patron, que cette fois ils n'échoueraient pas tout en saisissant une enveloppe. Il prit le bras du plus jeune avec son autre main avant qu'il ne commette un impaire et le traîna dehors.

« Putain ! cria le petit. S'il m'appelle encore une fois gamin, je te jure que je fourre son flingue dans son…

-Mathieu, coupa Alexandre sèchement. Tu t'énerveras plus tard. On a du boulot pour l'instant. »

Le cadet grogna. Puis il vola l'enveloppe avant d'en sortir une feuille.

« Je te jure que celui là je ne vais pas le ra… »

Sur la feuille était inscrit le nom de la future victime. Elle s'opposait depuis des années au clan d'Anton. Et Anton n'aimait pas qu'on lui mette des bâtons dans les roues, surtout quand celui-ci contrôlait les trois quarts de la ville. Alexandre fixait le visage de Mathieu tout en ébouriffant ses cheveux blonds. Le plus jeune avait pâli à vu d'œil.

« Mat' ? »

Le corps du cadet se mit à trembler. La feuille lui échappa des mains, rapidement sauvée grâce aux réflexes d'Alexandre.

« La vache ! Tu nous fais quoi mec ?

-Je… On se retrouve tout à l'heure. J'ai deux trois trucs à régler avant.

-Mat… »

Mathieu ne lui laissa pas le temps de répondre. Il s'engouffra dans une bouche de métro, allumant nerveusement une cigarette et disparu dans la foule, son esprit carburant à toute vitesse. Il savait exactement où aller pour trouver ce qu'il cherchait. S'engouffrant dans le transport, il se laissa apaiser par le bruit des roues sur les rails. Ils allaient s'en sortir. Il fallait au moins qu'il y croit.

* * *

><p>Ses pas le menèrent dans les quartiers malfamés de la grande ville. Guettant les alentours, il repéra ce qu'il cherchait. Un homme était assis sur un muret, une feuille et un crayon dans la main. Mathieu le rejoint, serrant ses poings pour calmer sa colère.<p>

« Lizon, dit-il d'un ton froid. »

La silhouette releva la tête, laissant tomber une mèche châtain devant son visage et révélant ses traits féminins dissimulés sous des vêtements d'hommes.

« Hey frérot ! Tu as encore l'air en forme, s'exclama la jeune travestie.

-Il sait. Anton sait. »

Le trait qu'était en train de tracer la femme dérapa. Elle soupira et tata ses poches à la recherche d'une gomme.

« Et que sait-il exactement, demanda-t-elle.

-Il sait qui tu es. Et je suis sûr que s'il a confié cette mission à Alexandre et moi, c'est parce qu'il sait que je suis de mèche avec toi.

- Mat, calme-toi. Qui y a-t-il de marqué exactement sur ce dossier ? Mon vrai nom ? Mon sexe ? Ma relation avec toi ?

-Juste ta photo. Mais Anton sait tout Lizon. Je suis certain qu'il me teste. »

Mathieu se mit à tourner sur lui-même sous le regard blasé de la jeune femme.

« En résumé, il vous a juste fourni une photo. Il n'a rien dit à propos de ses hommes de main qui disparaissaient mystérieusement ni sur le fait que nous soyons jumeaux. Il n'a pas non plus fait le lien entre le meurtre qu'il a orchestré sur nos parents ni sur le fait que les deux enfants de la famille n'aient jamais été trouvés. Il est stupide en fait, s'exclama la jeune femme. En étant un chef mafieux, j'aurai tout de suite pensé à la revanche d'un de mes rivaux.

- Tais-toi ! hurla l'homme en jetant un regard derrière lui. »

Mathieu était persuadé d'avoir entendu des bruits à quelques pas d'eux. Silencieusement, il pointa les affaires de sa sœur, lui ordonnant de ranger son matériel afin qu'ils puissent déguerpir et parler de ça au calme. Lizon leva les yeux au ciel avant de s'exécuter. Ils s'apprêtaient à sortir lorsque Mathieu tomba nez à nez avec une connaissance.

« Mat… Putain le mioche, qu'est ce que tu as foutu… »

Alexandre se tenait face à la fratrie, tendu. Il avait entendu toute la conversation et avait peur de comprendre. Alexandre avait recueilli Mathieu alors qu'il n'avait qu'une quinzaine d'années. Il lui avait appris comment survivre dans la rue, comment tuer sans être tué. Il l'avait aidé à se forger une réputation pour éloigner le danger et l'avait fait entrer dans le clan d'Anton pour favoriser sa sécurité. Il le considérait comme le frère qu'il n'avait jamais eu. Et il apprenait que Mathieu était à l'origine des tensions qui régnaient dans le clan depuis des mois.

« Barre-toi, chuchota Mathieu à sa sœur.

-Je sais me défendre, je te signale !

- Barre-toi Lizon putain ! Ne discute pas. »

La jeune femme hésita, contemplant les deux hommes brisés qui se défiaient du regard. Elle ne voulait pas laisser Mathieu derrière elle. Et son jumeau l'avait très bien compris.

« Ça ira, dit-il. On s'en sort toujours non ? »

La jeune femme hocha la tête et s'éloigna, vérifiant de temps en temps ses arrières. Si elle faisait le tour du pâté de maisons, elle pourrait se hisser sur les toits et rejoindre le lieu où était son frère sans être vue. Elle pourrait ensuite camper et attaquer si cet homme levait la main sur lui.

« Alors comme ça tu as une sœur, dit Alexandre en fourrant ses mains dans ses poches.

-On dirait bien. »

Les deux hommes ne savaient pas comment agir. Alexandre en apprenant la trahison de son ami aurait dû le descendre. Mais il s'était attaché à ce jeune homme qui n'avait aucune retenue.

« Tu sais qu'Anton doit déjà savoir ce que tu as fait. Il ne fait jamais rien par hasard. Il a des hommes dans toute la ville. Si je ne te descends, pas un autre le fera.

-Je sais. »

Brusquement, le corps de Mathieu se détendit. Il avait pris sa décision et se sentait en paix. Tout allait se régler.

« Je suis désolé pour les emmerdes que je t'ai apportés mec. Tu pourras toujours nié être au courant de ce que j'ai fait.

-Tu crois qu'Anton ne flairera pas le mauvais coup en apprenant que je t'ai laissé partir ainsi, alors que notre cible était ta sœur.

-Tu n'auras pas à le faire. Il ne te dira rien puisque tu lui apporteras mon cadavre. Tu n'auras qu'à dire que tu nous as descendu prêt d'une rivière et que tu t'es débarrassé du corps de la fille, vu qu'elle n'était pas importante. Tu sais que Anton aime voir le corps des traîtres.

-Qu'est ce que tu racontes comme conneries Mathieu ? »

Mathieu pencha la tête et lui sourit. Pas avec un air narquois ou moqueur comme il avait l'habitude de le faire, mais d'un sourire sincère.

« Tu n'auras pas d'ennuis à cause de moi, mec. Tu m'as beaucoup donné, et je paye toujours mes dettes. Mais j'aurai un dernier service à te demander. Démerde-toi pour que Lizon quitte cette ville. Elle saura se débrouiller seule. Mais je refuse que des hommes d'Anton lui tombent dessus quand je ne serai pas là pour veiller sur elle. C'est une femme après tout. Qui sait sur quoi elle pourrait tomber.

-Bordel Mathieu, cria Alexandre qui comprenait enfin où voulait en venir son ami. Tu ne crois qu'en même pas que je vais te tirer dessus ?

-Un bon tueur doit savoir mettre ses sentiments de côté lorsque le moment est venu pour lui d'appuyer sur la détente. »

Alexandre reconnut les mots qu'il lui avait sortis il y a un peu plus de cinq ans lorsque Mathieu avait dû faire son premier meurtre.

« Je ne le ferai pas Mat. On va se démerder et trouver une autre solution.

-Y'a pas d'autres solutions et tu le sais parfaitement.

-Ta gueule d'accord ! Ta gueule ! Laisse-moi réfléchir ! hurla Alexandre en tirant sur ses cheveux. »

Pris dans ses pensées, il ne vit pas Mathieu qui sortit son revolver de sa ceinture. Ce fut le petit clic qui enlevait la sécurité qui le réveilla.

« Qu'est ce que tu fous…

-J'aime pas le blabla, Alex. Je préfère l'action. Tu sais quoi, dit-il en posant son revolver sur son crâne tandis que son ami était paralysé, je suis sure qu'on se reverra un jour. Tu verras que tout ce que tu m'as appris n'aura pas servi à rien. Ce connard d'Anton sera à mes pieds et c'est moi qui l'appellerais gamin. Je te jure que je lui en ferai bouffer. Tu verras Alex. Tu verras. Nous serons les chefs et eux les clébards.»

Sur le toit, au-dessus des deux hommes, Lizon venait d'arriver, essoufflée. Elle avait fait aussi vite qu'elle avait pu. Elle fut soulagée en constatant qu'elle pouvait entendre la voix de son frère. Elle se pencha et fut pétrifiée. Elle n'eut pas le temps de crier que Mathieu appuya sur la gâchette. Du sang gicla dans la rue tandis que Lizon et Alexandre se mettaient à hurler. L'homme se précipita vers le cadavre, mais il ne put rien faire. Mathieu était mort sur le coup. Il repéra la jeune femme sur le toit, en sanglots. Les paroles de son ami résonnèrent dans la tête d'Alexandre. Il prit le revolver présent entre les mains de Mathieu et vérifia son nombre de balles. Deux. Il allait falloir faire des provisions. Il ferait sortir Lizon de cette ville. Même s'il devait éliminer tous les habitants de New York un par un.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Voilà pour ce chapitre sur le Patron. J'espère ne pas être trop ooc. Mais je pense que les gens tels que le patron cache toujours une histoire derrière eux. C'est ce qui les rend si passionnant. <strong>_


	5. Le hippie

_**5 Mars 1966 – Près de Da Nang**_

Allongé dans un trou sur le sol, un fusil entre les mains, Mathieu se concentrait sur le moment pour agir. Au loin, il entendait les tirs qui fusaient. Il fallait qu'il déguerpisse d'ici avant que les avions ne lâchent une bombe. Soldats américains au sol ou pas, les tireurs aériens n'en avaient rien à faire.

Mathieu se hissa hors de sa cachette, le fusil mitrailleur bien tenu entre ses deux mains et fila sur le champ de bataille. Il sauta au dessus de plusieurs cadavres et couru aussi vite qu'il le put. Au loin, il entendait les avions se rapprochaient. A nouveau, il plongea dans une tranchée. Son corps atterrit sur quelques choses de moue dont il s'écarta immédiatement. Au sol, il reconnut l'un de ses compagnons de régiment. Max Jeffer. Une bombe éclata tout près du trou et Mathieu plaqua son corps au plus près du sol tout en bouchant ses oreilles. Quand le vacarme cessa, il se redressa.

Une fois debout, il jeta un œil au cadavre de son ami. En vitesse, il détacha la plaque d'identité militaire du soldat et la fourra dans une des poches de son pantalon. Puis, il prit une grande inspiration, vérifia son fusil et repartit au combat. Il abattu trois hommes tout en se frayant un chemin sur le champ de bataille, sauvant de justesse un compagnon d'arme. Face au surnombre de l'ennemi, les américains opérèrent à un repli stratégique dans la jungle, regagnant leurs camps.

* * *

><p>Cette journée était devenue banale. Tous les jours, les mêmes choses recommençaient. L'adrénaline. La peur de mourir. Les amis qui n'étaient plus que des cadavres bons à jeter. Mathieu s'était engagé dans cette guerre pour défendre son pays. Aujourd'hui, il n'était même plus sûr de qui était les bons et qui étaient les méchants. Des gamins à moitié nus étaient ils vraiment un danger pour l'empire américain ? N'y avait il pas d'autres solutions que de les bombarder ?<p>

Au fond, peut être qu'il l'avait toujours su, sans vouloir réellement y croire. Ils n'étaient que des marionnettes. Des soldats de plombs entre les mains de deux grands enfants pourris gâtés. Pendant que les deux maîtres du monde étaient bien au chaud chez eux, leurs peuples mourraient à petit feu, en détruisant en même temps ce qui les entourait. Ils n'étaient que des numéros inscrits sur des plaques qu'on réunissait dans un bocal une fois le jouet cassé. Jeffer en était la preuve.

Mathieu savait qu'il avait été naïf. Il avait toujours été ainsi. Utopiste, la tête dans les nuages. Il s'étonnait d'être encore en vie aujourd'hui. Mais un problème ne pouvait se régler en faisant taire les protestataires. La nature humaine ne marchait pas comme ça. Ils n'étaient pas des bêtes qu'on frappait en cas d'erreurs. Ils étaient des hommes, avec le meilleur et le pire que cela implique. L'instinct de rébellion ne cesserait pas, même avec tout les obus du monde.

"Olson ?"

Mathieu sursauta à l'appel de son nom tandis qu'il nettoyait son fusil.

"Tu as reçu une lettre, gamin."

A oui. C'était le jour de courrier. Le jeune homme posa son arme et prit le papier, suspicieux. L'autre soldat était déjà reparti pour distribuer les colis. Mathieu ne sut quoi faire de l'enveloppe. Ses parents ne lui parlaient plus depuis des années. Il était parti sans prévenir ses amis. Personne ne savait qu'il était là. Avec appréhension, il la décacheta. De l'enveloppe, une photo et une lettre tombèrent. Le jeune homme porta la photo devant son visage, l'inspectant sous toutes les coutures. Sur le papier glacé était représenté un enfant. Un bébé, pour être plus précis. L'esprit de Mathieu fut encore plus confus. Septique, il déplia la lettre. A la lecture des lignes, Mathieu se mit à trembler, sentant les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Il sentit la haine et le désespoir l'envahir. La colère. Il n'aimait pas la colère. Il n'entendit pas un de ses compagnons s'asseoir à ses côtés et ne le vit pas jeter un œil à la photo.

"Joli bébé Olson ! C'est le tien ?"

Mathieu retint un hoquet.

"Hé mec, ça va pas ?

-C'était le mien... Il est mort. Ma petite fille est morte."

Le jeune homme se sentit partir tandis que l'autre soldat prenait sa lettre pour la parcourir de yeux, souhaitant savoir ce qui mettait son ami dans ce état. Sur le papier, une jeune femme expliquait à Mathieu qu'elle avait apprit être enceinte un jour après leur rupture. Elle n'avait pas eu le courage de l'avouer au jeune homme. C'est quand le bébé était tombé malade qu'elle s'était rendu compte que Mathieu avait le droit de connaitre sa fille. Elle avait cherché à le joindre, mais il avait disparu sans laisser de trace. C'est grâce aux voisins du fugueur qu'elle avait su où il était et comment le joindre. Mais le bébé n'avait pas tenu jusque là. Sa mauvaise grippe avait eu raison de lui.

Le soldat replia le papier et le rendit à Mathieu. Il posa sa main sur son épaule en signe de soutient et écouta les pleurs d'Olson. Que pouvait il faire de plus ? Pris dans une idée de génie, il se leva et alla chercher son sac. Il le ramena jusqu'à Mathieu où il exporta une boite en fer. Il en sorti une cigarette et une allumette. Il l'alluma et la tendit au jeune homme. Ce dernier refusa d'un signe de tête.

"C'est pas ça qui va m'aider, dit il.

- C'est pas une cigarette normale, Olson. Celle là, elle renferme un morceau d'arc en ciel."

Mathieu le dévisagea.

"Essaye avant de juger."

Il lui fourra la cigarette dans la main. Le jeune homme céda et porta l'objet à ses lèvres. Il toussa d'abord. L'autre l'encouragea à continuer. Au fur et à mesure des bouffées, Mathieu sentit ses épaules se détendre. Son visage se décrispa. Il oublia pourquoi il pleurait quelques instants plus tôt. Le silence. C'était beau, le silence.

Tôt, le lendemain, une équipe devait rejoindre un camp situé au nord. Mathieu marchait avec ses coéquipiers. Il se sentait ailleurs. Il avait fumé le reste de la cigarette de son collègue quelques heures avant le départ. Il lui semblait qu'ils étaient en train de traverser un champ de bataille sur lequel ils étaient déjà venus. Mais peut être était ce une illusion.

Les soldats devaient marchaient prudemment et rapidement au cas où on chercherait à leur tendre une embuscade. Mathieu se laissait distraire pour un rien, ce qui fait qu'il fut vite à la traîne. Il était plusieurs mètres derrière ses coéquipiers. Ses pas s'arrêtèrent lorsqu'il sentit quelque chose tirer sur une de ses rangers. L'esprit embrouillé, il ne comprit rien de ce qui se passait. Il eut juste le temps d'entendre un détonnement tandis que plus loin, ses collègues hurlaient et se jetaient à terre. Une explosion eut lieu, déchiquetant le corps du soldat. Toujours à terres, les soldats se relevèrent une fois le choc passé.

"Rien de casser, demanda le sergent."

Les autres hochèrent la tête. Ils ramassèrent leurs armes qu'ils avaient jeté au sol. Le sergent rejoint le cadavre tout en faisant attention aux potentielles autres mines. Il chercha sur le corps le bijou caractéristique de l'armée et arracha la plaque d'identification du soldat Mathieu Olson, se souciant peu de l'état du corps.

"On avance. Nous devons êtres là bas avant la nuit. Attention où vous mettez vos pieds. Ne perdez pas la vie aussi bêtement."

Ils reprirent la route, abandonnant le corps. Au milieu de la plaine, le silence reprit son droit. C'était beau, le silence.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Je suis morte. S'il manque des mots ou si vous voyez des fautes qui m'ont échappé, n'hésitez pas à me le faire remarquer. Ce soir mes yeux laissent tout passer. <strong>_


	6. La fille

_** Bon hum... On évite de lire ce chapitre si on a le blues... (D'ailleurs on évite de lire ce recueil tout court). Présence de scarification et tout ce qui en découle. **_

* * *

><p><em><strong>17 Février 1975<strong>_

Une bouteille de bière se fracassa au sol, se brisant en mille morceaux. Tremblant, Mathieu ramassa un morceau de verre et le fit glisser sur son torse. Son torse plat. Sans forme. Infâme. Il appuya sur ce bout de miroir, laissant derrière son passage un filet de sang. Très vite, il passa du torse à ses avant-bras, appuyant de plus en plus pour accentuer la douleur. Il voulait que son corps soit en accord avec son esprit. Détruit.

Dans la vitre, il regardait d'un air haineux son propre reflet. Son corps trop frêle. Sa taille trop petite. Ses traits, pas assez virils. Tout ce qui faisait qu'il ne pouvait être un homme. Soit. Il n'avait jamais voulu en être un. Il préférait les poupées aux ballons, la danse au football. Mais là encore, ses attributs physiques n'étaient pas en accord avec cette idée. Sa taille n'était pas assez marquée. Sa démarche n'était pas souple ou féline, elle était juste maladroite. Ses cheveux étaient courts et sa voix trop grave. Sans parler de sa barbe qui n'avait rien de féminin. Agacé, il entailla ses joues. Ses joues trop bouffies. Ses pommettes de gamin.

Il était perdu. Perdu entre deux genres, entre deux rêves, entre deux utopies. Il n'était ni homme, ni femme. Il n'en avait pas l'impression. Dans un coup plus violent, Mathieu sentit la peau de ses bras s'écarter sous le passage du verre. Il ne broncha pas. Pouvait-il au moins se considérer comme un humain ? Avait-il quoi que ce soit d'humain ? Il n'en avait pas l'impression. Pas quand son père le regardait avec dégoût lorsqu'il s'arrêtait devant le rayon des jouets pour filles. Ni quand sa mère le contemplait, inquiète, tandis qu'il lisait un livre en étant le plus loin possible des joueurs de foot de son âge. Le pire avait été lorsqu'il avait demandé à sa mère s'il était possible d'être un garçon et une fille à la fois. Naïf qu'il était. Il se souvenait de la brûlure de la gifle, de ses yeux qui s'étaient remplis de larmes tandis que honteux, il baissait la tête pour rejoindre sa chambre.

Pouvait-il dire que ses parents l'aimaient ? Lui, il le faisait. Il aimait ses parents. Beaucoup. C'était probablement pour ça qu'il ne supportait pas de voir cette lueur de dégoût et de peur dans leurs regards. Mathieu ne voulait pas être un poids pour eux.

La nuit, lorsqu'il n'arrivait plus à dormir, Mathieu se levait. Pour sortir prendre l'air, en espérant que les bouffées de la nuit l'aideraient. Il avait passé l'âge de se plaindre à ses parents. Parfois, il surprenait l'une de leurs conversations. Sa mère sous-entendait qu'ils n'avaient peut-être pas fait le bon choix. À ces mots, son père s'énervait, disant que l'opération était faite maintenant. Leur fils était un homme. Il devait vivre en tant que tel. Il était trop tard pour revenir en arrière.

Mathieu n'avait jamais rien compris à ce genre de conversations. Ses parents lui cachaient des choses, mais il n'avait pas la force de lutter pour savoir quoi. Perdu dans ses pensées, Mathieu ne fit pas attention. Son morceau de verre était planté dans sa chaire. Il tenta de le récupérer, mais ne réussit qu'à agrandir sa plaie. Au vu du sang qui s'écoulait, il avait probablement du toucher une veine. Tant pi. Les litres de sang en moins lui feraient peut-être perdre des kilos ?

Mathieu était gros. Trop gros pour être une jolie femme. Trop gros pour plaire aux hommes. Il n'avait pas cette taille de guêpe qui faisait trembler la gente masculine. Il n'avait aucune carrure non plus. Ses muscles étaient inexistants. Il faisait pâle copie face aux populaires de la ville. Il était au milieu. Il n'était ni blanc, ni noir. Il n'était rien. Juste une barrière séparant deux univers.

Mathieu eut des hauts le cœur. Il tenta de se lever, prenant appui sur ses deux mains tandis que la moquette était trempée par son sang. Il retomba au sol, prit de vertiges. Il n'avait plus la force nécessaire pour se lever. Comme il n'avait pas eu la force de se battre. En avait il au moins eu un jour l'envie ? Sa vision se brouilla, ses posters au plafond se changeant en tache informe.

Ce monde était fait pour les gagnants. Ceux qui avaient la force de vivre dans la lumière. Lui n'était qu'une ombre, tentant de s'adapter au monde, mais ne devenant qu'une déformation effrayante de celui-ci. Il tenta une dernière fois de se lever, mais son corps ne prit pas la peine de bouger. Il sembla à Mathieu entendre la porte s'ouvrir. Puis un hurlement féminin. Il aurait aimé avoir ce cri. Beau, même lors des situations les plus horribles.

"Henri ! Henri vient vite ! hurla-t-elle."

Mais il n'était que lui. Juste lui. Et même à deux doigts de la mort, il n'était et ne restait que Mathieu. Juste Mathieu. Une espèce à part entière. Peut-être que de l'autre côté, il deviendrait quelqu'un. Quelqu'un de bien. Quelqu'un de... Normal ? Quelqu'un d'humain. Juste d'humain.

* * *

><p><em>Réponse à MissBouquiniste : Déjà merci pour ta review. Je suis contente (hum ça se dit dans ce cas ?) de t'avoir émue à ce point.<em>


	7. Le panda

_**Ah ah ! J'en suis venue à bout. Il ne restera donc que l'épilogue, soit le chapitre sur Mathieu pour clore ce recueil. Bon, j'avoue que j'ai eu du mal pour le panda. Encore plus que pour le Patron, et pourtant le Patron m'a donné des cheveux blancs. Bon, la pièce que joue tout ce petit monde est Antigone de Sophocle, adaptée par le petit panda. Le seul problème est que je n'ai lu que la version d'Anouilh (des millions et des millions de fois, j'adore cette pièce) du coup il se peut qu'il y ait quelques incohérences vu que je n'ai jamais lu la version de Sophocle (honte à moi, honte à moi). Ne vous étonnez pas.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>3 Avril 1685, Paris<strong>_

Sur la scène, une jeune femme était placée devant le décor. Les yeux fixés sur la salle, elle déclamait sa tirade.

"Ainsi donc, ni les pleurs, ni même l'amitié, Ni les chants d'hyménée, ne me feront escorte sur mon dernier chemin. Non, je ne verrai plus le jour sacré. Telle est la loi, ô pauvre femme."

Elle n'eut pas le temps de terminer. D'un bond, Mathieu se leva, interrompant sa déclamation.

"Stop Élise. Stop."

Énergique, il sauta sur la scène tandis que l'actrice était confuse. Elle jouait avec ses mains, déçue de ne pas avoir satisfait son mentor.

"Arrête de fixer la salle, dit-il. Ça va juste te déconcentrer et te donner le trac. Mets-y aussi un peu plus de passion. Antigone est sur le point de mourir. Elle le sait. Elle a voulu se dresser contre son destin, en vain. Elle est seule. C'est une enfant seule face à la mort. Imagine-toi dans sa peau. Il faut que les spectateurs comprennent son débat intérieur juste avec tes gestes."

La jeune femme fut au bord des larmes. Mathieu soupira. Avait-il été trop brusque ? Le théâtre était sa passion, son métier. Il lui tenait tellement à cœur qu'il était souvent trop vif avec ses acteurs. De plus, toute une troupe vivait du succès des pièces. Ils en étaient dépendants.

"Élise... Ne te mets pas dans des états comme ça. S'il faut que nous recommencions 100 fois, alors nous le ferons. On ne laisse personne derrière ici."

Elle renifla, hochant la tête, signe qu'elle avait compris. Mathieu descendit de son perchoir et alla se rassoir. Il demanda calmement aux autres de recommencer la scène. Le bruit de la mécanique résonna dans la salle tandis que le rideau se fermait. Derrière lui, Élise inspira profondément. Quand il se rouvrit, la jeune femme reprit la scène depuis le début, échangeant avec les autres acteurs présents sur les planches de bois.

Cette fois tout se passa correctement. Mathieu ne les interrompit que pour des détails minimes afin de viser la perfection. Leur première devait avoir lieu le lendemain. Le metteur en scène savait que ce ne serait pas facile. Aux quatre coins de la ville, de nombreux auteurs sortaient aussi leur nouvelle pièce. Mathieu était reconnu dans le métier. Tout comme ces autres auteurs. Bizarrement, cela satisfaisait aussi le jeune homme. Si demain sa salle était comble, cela voudrait dire que les spectateurs avaient choisi sa pièce à une autre. Que pouvait-il demander de plus ?

Le soir arriva vite, si bien que toute la troupe décida de manger ensemble. Des tables furent improvisées dans une salle derrière la scène. Les couverts furent disposés et une vieille dame apporta vite la nourriture. Tous mangèrent gaiement. La bonne humeur ambiante était palpable. Avant d'être collègues, ils étaient amis. Et c'est ce qui faisait le succès de la troupe du soleil. La complicité qu'ils avaient dans la vie était présente sur scène. Mathieu connaissait ses acteurs par cœur si bien qu'il savait tirer le meilleur d'eux même.

« Mathieu ? L'interpella une voix à l'autre bout de la table. Tu penses qu'on va s'en sortir ?»

Le jeune homme avala sa bouchée avant de répondre.

« Notre but à nous est de rivaliser avec le théâtre de Jean Lire ou Paul Vanes. Vous aimez la compétition, non ? Demain, tout Paris parlera de nous. On chuchotera le nom de notre pièce dans les églises si bien que les catholiques en deviendront verts. »

Des verres de vin se levèrent pour approuver ces propos. Ils avaient confiance en leur chef.

* * *

><p>Mathieu était ravi. Loin des regards, sur les côtés de la scène, il observait ses acteurs et la salle qui était remplie. Il fixa les réactions des spectateurs et fut heureux de constater que ses choix de mise en scène étaient efficaces. Sur les planches, Élise semblait sûre d'elle. Elle était Antigone, vivait Antigone.<p>

Au moment où les spectateurs apprirent que la petite Antigone s'était pendue, de vigoureuses réactions s'élèvent dans la salle. Mathieu et un des acteurs en coulisse durent se lever pour ramener le calme et finir la scène. Une salve d'applaudissements clôtura la soirée tandis que derrière l'épée rideau, des éclats de joies retentissaient. Cette pièce était un succès !

Comme l'avait prédit le metteur en scène, tout Paris parla de leur pièce. Aucune place n'était libre depuis plusieurs jours. Certains mêmes revenaient voir Antigone plusieurs fois. Avec l'argent récolté, la troupe était tranquille pour plusieurs semaines.

* * *

><p>Mardi soir, quand le théâtre fut vide, Mathieu abandonna un moment sa troupe pour aller clôturer les portes. Il fit le tour du bâtiment, vérifiant au passage si les affiches accrochées à l'entrer tenaient toujours. Les rues étaient vides. Aucun spectateur ne s'était attardé cette soirée-là. La nuit était froide ce jour-là, si bien que le jeune homme se dépêcha, ne prêtant pas attention aux alentours. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à fermer la porte d'entrée, une silhouette l'apostropha.<p>

« Mathieu Rousseau… Quelle coïncidence. J'ai entendu que votre pièce était un succès ! »

Sortant de l'ombre d'une ruelle, Mathieu reconnut Jean Lire, le propriétaire du théâtre voisin. Le jeune homme retint une grimace de dégout en sentant une forte odeur d'alcool se dégageait de lui. L'auteur était connu pour être un amoureux du bon vin. Parfois à excès. Il avait été un brillant acteur et ses pièces avaient rameuté Paris durant longtemps. Mais depuis quelques années, il avait perdu son insolence, cette touche de fantaisie qui plaisait au public. De plus, la boisson alcoolisée rendait cet homme désagréable avec sa troupe, si bien que ses acteurs préféraient plier bagage avant que le navire ne sombre. Élise faisait partie d'entre eux.

Jean était tremblant. De ses yeux se dégageait une haine sans nom envers ce petit jeune qui réussissait tout ce qu'il entreprenait. Lui n'avait jamais connu les dures fins de mois. Ni la toiture d'un théâtre à deux doigts de s'effondre. Non, il suffisait de placer le nom de Rousseau dans une phrase et tous savaient que cela serait un succès.

« Ça a dû vous réjouir n'est-ce pas ? Vous volez mon public, ma place dans la société, et même mes acteurs. Comment va Élise ? »

Mathieu soupira. Il n'avait aucune envie de discuter avec ce poivrot. De plus, ses lèvres commençaient à bleuir sous le froid.

« Je n'ai pas envie de commencer ce débat avec vous, dit-il. Nous avons chacun un travail différent. Fin de l'histoire. »

Sur ces sages paroles, Mathieu le jeune metteur en scène lui tourna le dos, faisant tournoyer dans sa main ses clés de fer. Derrière lui, le visage de Jean s'était crispé. Il n'était donc que ça ? Un clochard qu'on se permet d'ignorer ? Lui qui avait bien plus de talent que ce jeunot. Lui qui avait brillé si fort et qui s'était éteint d'un coup. Il n'était pas un de ces hommes qu'on ignore. Il était Jean Lire. Et il allait le faire comprendre à ce gamin.

Mathieu entrouvrit la porte et fut prêt à la refermer lorsqu'il sentit un objet s'enfoncer dans son dos. Les yeux écarquillés, il lâcha ses clés, le bruit de fer tombant au sol résonnant dans la nuit. Ses genoux se dérobèrent et il tomba à genoux. Jean de son côté retira le poignard qu'il venait d'enfoncer dans son ennemi. Il ricana avant d'abattre un coup derrière le coup du metteur en scène.

« Alors ? Qu'est ce que ça fait d'être à terre Rousseau ? Qu'est-ce que tu ressens dis moi ? Ah ! Il est beau Mathieu Rousseau ! Il est beau au milieu de la bouse laissée par les chevaux des carrosses. Admiré donc le nouvel espoir du théâtre français ! »

Mathieu tenta de respirer, mais une douleur monstrueuse lui comprima la poitrine. D'autres coups s'abattirent sur lui. Il tenta de gémir, de hurler, d'appeler un membre de sa troupe. Mais les autres étaient trop loin, et les murs trop épais pour l'entendre.

Jean Lire ne s'arrêta pas. À travers ses coups, il hurlait au monde sa colère. Son refus de tomber dans l'oubli. Durant des années, il avait oublié que tout avait une fin. Lorsqu'au sol, Mathieu ne bougea plus, l'homme se stoppa brutalement. Le corps agité de spasmes, il jeta son arme au sol avant de reculer de quelques pas. Vacillant, il remonta la ruelle jusqu'à disparaitre dans la nuit, comme un acteur sortant de scène.


	8. Mathieu

**_Notre époque_**

Très jeune, Mathieu avait toujours été différent. Oh, certes, il jouait sans rechigner avec ses camarades. Ses résultats scolaires ne posaient pas non plus problème. Mais parfois, au milieu de la nuit, quand la maison était paisible, le garçon se mettait à hurler. Ses parents débarquaient dans sa chambre affolés tandis que l'enfant était en pleurs. Ils étaient obligés de rester à ses côtés tandis que le petit tentait de se calmer et de reprendre une respiration normale.

À cause de ses cauchemars, Mathieu finit par refuser de dormir seul, terrorisé. Ce fut à ce moment que ses parents décidèrent d'agir. Ils l'emmenèrent d'abord chez leur médecin généraliste qui leur conseilla de limiter les boissons sucrées et de tenter de rassurer l'enfant à l'aide de stratagèmes divers. Sans succès. Cela ne fit qu'empirer lorsque la maîtresse de Mathieu montra les travaux de leurs fils. Sur des feuilles blanches, Mathieu avait griffonné plusieurs personnes, entourées ou recouvertes de rouge. Inquiets, ils avaient demandé des explications à leur petit garçon, sans en obtenir.

Un soir de mai, la mère de Mathieu craqua. Elle appela un psychologue dont une de ses collègues lui avait parlé pour prendre rendez-vous. Le médecin expliqua qu'il avait déjà entendu parler d'un cas semblable en Amérique. Un petit garçon faisait sans cesse des cauchemars sur la guerre. Il s'était avéré que cet enfant se souvenait probablement de sa vie antérieure. Les symptômes coïncidaient parfaitement avec ceux de Mathieu. Le psychologue avait joint le docteur qui s'était occupé de l'enfant américain afin de comprendre comment gérer ce cas. Puis il avait appliqué ses conseils. Les parents devaient encourager Mathieu à parler de ce qu'il se souvenait, même si cela leur paraissait banal ou invraisemblable.

Ils avaient suivi ces règles et, depuis, Mathieu ne faisait plus de cauchemars. L'enfant ne s'était pas étalé, gardant pour lui son jardin secret. Mais il avait compris que ses parents le soutenaient.

* * *

><p>À l'adolescence, Mathieu eut du mal à gérer ses souvenirs. Il n'arrivait pas à concilier ses images avec sa vie actuelle. Parfois, les visages d'inconnus lui venaient à l'esprit et lui faisait grimper les larmes aux yeux.<p>

Lorsqu'il avait monté SLG, il avait dans l'idée de s'exorciser. De virer les images de son esprit. Très vite, ses analyses satiriques s'étaient développées. Une caisse remplie de vieux vêtement qui trainait dans son grenier lui avait permis d'approfondir le fond se sa webserie. Petit à petit, les personnages qui n'étaient censés qu'être des figures parodiques se mirent à prendre une place au sein de SLG. C'est en prenant du recul que Mathieu constata qu'il avait fait passé tout son passé à travers ses personnages. Le geek, le patron, le prof, la fille, le hippie et même le panda… Tous n'étaient qu'une personnification de ses images qui tournaient en boucle dans sa tête.

* * *

><p>À vingt-cinq ans, il se jugeait assez mûr pour en avoir le cœur net. Il avait à l'esprit des noms précis. Il écuma le Net à la recherche du nom des personnes qu'il connaissait. Ce qu'il découvrit le glaça. Des actes de naissance correspondaient à ses rêves. Des articles de journaux sur des faits divers venaient agrémenter le tout.<p>

Dans sa quête, Mathieu se documenta sur la notion de karma. Il apprit que chaque personne se réincarnait lorsque ses actions ne lui permettaient pas de mourir en paix. Ses précédentes vies s'étaient toutes finies de manière brutale. Il n'avait pas eu le temps de terminer ce qu'il avait entrepris. Ces personnes étaient lui et, pourtant, elles étaient si différentes. À l'image de ses personnalités, star de son émission.

Il ne parla de ses découvertes à personne. Mais sur le scénario du prochain SLG, il entreprit de glisser des références à ses anciens, lui. Ainsi, dans les crédits étaient inscrits des noms tels que Alexandre, Lison ou Élise. Il choisit aussi pour cet épisode une vidéo sur la maltraitance, une autre sur le mal-être et une dernière sur le racisme. Il voulait rendre hommage à ces personnes qui étaient lui sans l'être, qui cohabitaient dans sa tête tous les jours. Ses précédentes vies avaient été misérables. Cette fois il ne louperait pas sa chance. Il savait apprendre de ses erreurs.

D'un geste sur, Mathieu alluma sa caméra. Il se plaça devant son célèbre décor avant de déclamer sa phrase mythique :

« Salut les geeks ! Quoi de neuf sur la toile ? On va voir ça tout de suite… »

Il était en vie. Juste en vie.


End file.
